starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures
Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Live-Action Adventures wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40152). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorem jest Anthony Russo. Zawartość *Introduction *Chapter One: Gamemaster Primer **Danger on Cloud City *Chapter Two: Ord Mynock Freeport **Welcome to Ord Mynock **Ord Mynock Freeport **A Brief Summary of Ord Mynock History **Imperial Garrison Headquarters **ComNet Communications Complex **ComNet Dome Layout **The Last Stand Casino **Pandor's Hydrospanner **Docking Bay 63 **The Block **Leezoth's Antiquities and Fine Imports **Sliteye's Entertainment Emporium **Ord Mynock Freeport Medical Services **The Atrium *Chapter Three: Adventure Scenarios **The Disgruntled Patron ***Description ***Resolution ***Encounter Locations ***Participants ***Gamemaster Notes **The Imperial Assassin ***Description ***Resolution ***Encounter Locations ***Participants ***Gamemaster Notes ***Quent's Poison Kit ***Poison Rules **Precipitator of Doom ***Background ***Resolution ***Encounter Locations ***Participants ***Gamemaster Notes **The Search for Stoneheart ***Background ***Resolution ***Encounter Locations ***Participants ***Gamemaster Notes *Appendix Przygody *The Disgruntled Patron *The Imperial Assassin *Precipitator of Doom *The Search for Stoneheart ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne:'' *Wonn Ionstrike - dane postaci *Henris Octavian - dane postaci *Restria Venteger - dane postaci *Grimorgi Flayre - dane postaci *Mann Do'Kor'chok - dane postaci *Quen Duo - dane postaci *Zenia Farlight - dane postaci *Wyrn Otro - dane postaci *Bevos Zorr - dane postaci *Chief Pentro - dane postaci *Xavier Gateway - dane postaci *Gee-Gee Bee Four - dane droida *Dango Bolter - dane postaci *Loneshot - dane postaci *K'cri Elban - dane postaci *Glongfurrp - dane postaci *Toln Ne Yerres - dane postaci *Braka - dane postaci *Elea Poista - dane postaci *Tristos Arctura - dane postaci *Odea Aurora - dane postaci *Dee Fourpio - dane droida *Captain Selgo - dane postaci *Rue - dane postaci *Kre Nol-Shod - dane postaci *Ord Mynock - dane planety *Lyal Frel - dane postaci *Ord Mynock Freeport Central Districk - mapa *Mortimon Galli - dane postaci *Dee Three-P-Eight - dane droida *Grom Goluum - dane postaci *Vosteg - dane postaci *Jnoofot - dane postaci *Keenos - dane postaci *Deezoth Caraz - dane postaci *Vok - dane postaci *Ara - dane postaci *Kema Forge - dane postaci *Nestor Gain - dane postaci *Ellos Ripfire - dane postaci *Tiber Quent - dane postaci *Cambra Del - dane postaci *Mako Shin-Dar - dane postaci *Zeed Venom - dane postaci *Esroc - dane postaci *Minas-Coth Cray - dane postaci *Bellarius Drade - dane postaci *Lt. Carthage - dane postaci *Djinn Kylo - dane postaci *Kara Shuba - dane postaci *Drew Lokii - dane postaci *Zelto Sliteye - dane postaci *Krex Alto - dane postaci *Candor Six-Twelve - dane droida *Leezoth - dane postaci *Lunk - dane postaci *Callis Beck - dane postaci *Logan Erstar - dane postaci *Gillian Rayburst - dane postaci *Blade Zero - dane postaci Redakcja *design - Anthony Russo *development & editing - Paul Sudlow *"odds & evens" skill resolution system design - Peter Schweighofer, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *cover design & graphics - Tom ONeill *publisher - Daniel Scott Palter *asociate publisher/treasurer - Denise Palter *asociate publisher - Richard Hawran *senior editor - Greg Farshtey *editors - Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director - Stephen Crane *graphic artists - Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager - Jeff Kent *sales assistant - Carl Klinger *licensing manager - Ron Seiden *warehouse manager - Ed Hill *accounting - Karen Bayly, Mary Galant, Wendy Lord *billing - Amy Glacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - Live-Action Adventures